How To Get A Superhero
by ViccyCraft
Summary: Description: Alien meets vampire. Vampire falls for alien. Evil falls for reality, life isn't explained so easily. Especially for supernatural and extra terrestrial creatures.


**Description: Alien meets vampire. Vampire falls for alien. Evil falls for reality, life isn't explained so easily. Especially for supernatural and extra terrestrial creatures.**

_**Warnings: swearing, sexual themes, violence, gore.**_

_**This story is also available on (ViccyCraft) and Wattpad (lara-stansfield).**_

* * *

_**Chapter one - Valeriya**_

**Monachopsis: The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place**

* * *

My life began in November 1933. It 'ended' in December 1956 only two minutes as I watched my favorite movie of all time: Romeo and Juliet. My ending was quite a tragedy too, but not similar to their dramatic love. Mine involved just by me dying, not of suicide, and I had no lover to follow me afterwards.

Someone in a higher position of power decided to end my life, and another decided I deserved a second chance. For a long time, I didn't know whether to be grateful. I was given another life, though it came with loneliness, pain, and a thirst for something I couldn't find. After six months of isolation in the middle of Siberia, someone came across and - oh my Gods - the scent that came with him. The fragrance, evoked an emotion within her. Turmoil, happiness, and an unimaginable thirst. And that thirst came with tremendous pain, one I decided I would to anything to get rid of.

I felt my canines elongate and, before I could control my movements, I attacked the woman. I acted on my instincts and sank my teeth in her neck.

I drained the body completely. I remember standing up and looking down at her. It took a few minutes for me to realize what I had become. Who I had become, I should say.

The myth wasn't just a scary story people were telling each other. It wasn't deranged men accusing people to control the population. It wasn't all lies.

I, Valeriya Zhavodchikov, had become a vampire.

* * *

Metropolis, built upon the island of New Troy, which was bought from the area's natives by Swedish settlers in exchange for trinkets, the city is a skyscraper island bustling with commerce and business.

The city of hopes and dreams, the home of countless acclaimed reporters, the home of three vampires - the City of Tomorrow.

Now eight-four years old but frozen at twenty-five, am currently living my eighth life. This time, I decided to not give myself a fake name, but instead settled on my birth name.

"I hate it when you don't listen to me,"

"Hmm?"

"You fucking bitch,"

"For someone that promised to respect her roots-."

"Okay? Your point?"

I shook my head, grinning slightly. Sayu Ukita was my oldest friend and oldest vampire that I knew. By now, I was used to her, but back when we first met I was astounded how much an eighteenth century vampire lacked manners.

"So? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, go on about what Nikki did today,"

"First of all, I was talking about Edward. Second of all, don't even say the name of that bitch, I don't even wanna _think _of her. Third of all, don't make me electrocute it out of you,"

"I swear to God, if you dare." I whirled around to give her a look that meant 'seriously, don't'. The last thing I wanted was a repeat of '73. Edward dubbed that day as 'Valeriya's Almost Funeral'.

"Val, I'll beat the shit out of you, I swear,"

I rolled my eyes at her stern tone, along with the way she put her hands on her hips. We've been friends for forty-four years, so I knew this was her way of saying 'I care about you, tell me what' s happening'.

"Baby, it's fine." I bumped my shoulder into hers. I rummaged through my purse as we neared our apartment complex.

"We're practically sisters by now and yet you refuse-"

"I told you it's nothing!" I interrupted, briefly looking up. I spotted a moving truck parked in front of the building. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about random shit. Now please, let it go,"

"I love that song!" A little girl giggled as she skipped past us.

"I can't believe mothers nowadays let little kids alone in cities." Sayu frowned, immediately distracted. It was times like these I was glad that Sayu had an attention span of a fruit fly.

We hugged each other goodbye and went our seperate ways. I lived three floors above her so that the sounds of her sexual endeavors with her husband were slightly muffled.

My keys jingles loudly in the empty elevator. The doors slid open and I went right, and then I stopped short.

Boxes of all sizes were scattered in the hallway. Even her door was being blocked by the ridiculous amount of boxes. The door next to her apartment was wide open and so she decided to stand in the doorway, half irritated that this person was rude enough to leave all their shut in the hallway and in front of her God damn door.

Her eyes fell on a guy carrying a large TV to another room. She crossed her arms and waited for him to come back. She looked around the apartment and found it all empty. Why didn't he dump his boxes in _hi_s place?

"Hey," I said as soon as he returned. His head shot up and for a second I saw fear and worry in his eyes, before it disappeared. A kind smile graced his features and he quickly put on a pair of enormous glasses, hiding his unfathomable blue eyes from me.

"Hello," he greeted in return, his voice shy. He quickly walked towards me, his hand out for me to shake, but he tripped over a box and stumbled the last few steps. "Sorry!"

I shook his hands, slightly disturbed by his strange behavior. She was glad to see that her new neighbor didn't seem like he'd blast loud music as midnight.

"I'm Clark Kent, I just moved in, but you can see that." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, causing his baggy sweatshirt to cling to his arm a little. I was surprised to see bulging muscles underneath the fabric. Maybe lifting was a hobby of his.

"Valeriya." I said. "Um, you got a bunch of boxes in front of my door..."

"Oh Gods, do I? I'm so sorry, let me put them somewhere else." He rushed past her to move the boxes to another direction. She followed him and watched as he put the boxes on top of one another on a different place. "I'm really sorry, I thought everyone would be at work at this time. Not that I mean any offense with that! It's fine if you're unemployed, I have nothing against that. I-I should stop talking."

At first I agreed with him, but then I became amused. I loved watching humans fumble over themselves.

"It's fine." I smiled slightly. I unlocked my door and stepped inside. "Nice to meet you, Kent."

He bowed his head, a shy smile on his face. "You too, Valeriya."

I nodded once and closed the door. I took only one step towards the kitchen before I heard several boxes falling from the other side, accompanied by several apologies.

I shook my head, grinning widely.

At least he was better than the nosy reporter.


End file.
